Gayning Knowledge2 Troubles of Mating
by Zevviac and Zevvy
Summary: The sequel. Percy and Remus are mated, right? With Percy you can't tell. Which causes problems as the two teach D.A.D.A together.


**Gayning Knowledge2: Troubles of Mating**

Status: 1?

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Humor, language, perversity, insane/ADD authoresses, slash, violence, WTF!-ness probably, and a slutty Sirius!…

Pairings: RemusxPercy, SnapexHarry, DracoxRon, and HermoinexZambini (Zevvy: Because we can)

P.O.V.: Remus

Chapter Title: A wolf's perspective

* * *

Begin

* * *

We had been…more or less dating; neither one of us had uttered the magic word nor had our routine didn't particularly change much. Not much of your romantic mushy-gushy fairytale after I had so boldly kissed and claimed the boy.

I respectively bid all those I pass a good night, or sleep well greeting and departure. Not bothering to stop and chitchat with the members of Hogwarts.

I had felt tired, and not just in the physical sense, dealing with teenagers on a day to day basis was very trying; especially around the full moon. Yet it was still a wonderful career and being near Harry more than made up for the exhaustion.

Not only that, most of the teachers were wonderful, our headmaster a brilliant man, and I had a _job_. But who the hell was I kidding! Dammit Percy could get me to do just about _any_thing at a moments notice. And he wasn't fully aware of this factor!

I slip into Professor Percy I. Weasley's office and true to routine, I found my little mate scribbling away grading the essays we assigned the fifth years apparently. A faint, foul brew in my bronze goblet let out a little swish, swish of a sound at the movements. Percy couldn't hear me, no mortal can, yet he still felt my presence as he learned to do subconsciously.

"You aren't going to steal any of my books again are you?" he greets with a little inside joke without even glancing up or away. He dipped his quill in the inkwell and returned to his grading; although, technically it is ours.

"I might, you do choose the good ones. At least in my opinion they're good books. You aren't being harsh with those grades again are you?" I reply chipper as I skip to the seat in front of the large mahogany desk. Plopping down I glance at its perfection. Two piles of 'to do' and 'finished', a magical calendar that told the hour, minute, and date, several inkwells, a bottle of quills and the required student books in one corner all upon a polished, unblemished, and smooth surface.

I sip my concoction and wonder when the hell Snape would come up with something to at least lessen the bitter taste. For his sake it better be soon. Three more and I'll be out for his blood. Either form will suffice.

"Of course you leave me with the essays and then bitch me out over the grading," Percy muttered rolling his eyes. He still hasn't glanced my way, but we both know the phase of the moon now without having to glance at it or a calendar. I grin all knowingly and take a gulp of bitter something and fight my gag reflex. Hm…reminds me of blowing a guy.

"And yet you can not do a thing about it. Oh the woes of joint teaching with a werewolf you must now endure!" I mock pity Percy just to egg him on a little and start a little debate going. I won't be able to do so shortly and would like to take advantage of speaking my mind a little at least before hand. Afterwards it becomes difficult to do so. Snape does not enjoy me mind speaking with him. He has yet to figure out how to block me after all.

What a spoil sport.

"Must you always do this?"

"Yes, I must start a mini pointless debate before transforming," take a swig and grimace.

"But with me?" my boy sighs glancing up with humor in his eyes. I resist temptation to smile and to jump him right here and now. Still not too positive he would…appreciate such antics. I do not wish, after all, to scare him away!

"Did you know? A werewolf only feels love for one mate and no other? They may certainly…participate in intercourse and such with others, but it would mean nothing."

Percy rolls his eyes in annoyance and returns to grading, "Don't avoid the question."

"Honestly!" I mock pout, "Is this how you show your love, devotion, and respect to your mate?"

"It's not my fault you choose me," Percy muttered lower than the scratching of his elegant owl quill. Thanks to my heightened sense I easily here the words and finish my potion Snape so lovingly brewed for me. I, for the life of me, can not decipher his meaning. Is that the voice of regret, fear, or insecurity, in his tenor voice?

I place the now weighty goblet upon the desk, feeling drowsy and very clear in a heart beat. The ever familiar shifting and creaking of re-arranging bones, skin, hair and flesh as I transform into my horrid 'secret' fills my senses.

After the little episode, I approach Percy and push on his chair. He blinks down at me in surprise, quill poised inches above creased and crumpled parchment. As he opens his mouth to speak words, yet catch flies, I hop into his lap. As Percy humphs in 'pain' I snuggle into him and lower my head. I never truly understood why I was smaller in wolf form.

In any case, my Percy returns to grading. Muttering some insults over the poor quality and words of varying 'not being challenged enough' left his mouth every so often.

I may sleep. Yet I will not. I may be comfy and cozy in my mate's lap and space, and I certainly feel drained. However…

I truly love these few moments.

* * *

End

* * *

Zevvy: Like, don't like, I should be rotting in hell, constructive criticism, flaming, whatever, just let me know what you thought please? 


End file.
